Battle of Homer
The Battle of Homer was a conflict fought between the United States of America and China, and was one of the opening battles of the Sino-American War, which saw fierce fighting between the United States of America and China, with American forces under General Anderson McKarter and Chinese forces under General Jingwei. American forces were initially defeated by the superior forces of China, which saw the immediate removal and re-assignment of General Anderson McKarter from command of the Alaskan front, his command being taken over by General Constantine Chase. Chinese forces occupied Homer until the garrison present was shelled and bombed into surrender on May 5th 2076 by the United States Military. Background By the year 2060, the United States of America was tightening its grip on all of its remaining natural resources, preparing to tap in to all of its remaining resources, no matter the danger or damage it might do. However, the Alaskan oil reserves were the main focus of the United States Government, who took great pains to improve the defenses of the Alaskan frontier. In the October of 2061, General Anderson McKarter took command of the Security force in Anchorage, though this was contested by numerous officials in both the United States Military and the United States Government. McKarter demanded additional forces to bolster his security force time and time again, though this was declined by the United States Government every time, despite agreements with the General to improve the supply lines to the Alaskan frontier. In the July of 2065, the American forces stationed at Alaska were becoming relaxed and uninterested in the constant fear mongering of their superior officers, though morale was relatively high, discipline was begining to waver, despite the best efforts of numerous Commanders to remove this ever increasing attitude and see to it that the worst offenders were sent out on long ang grueling patrol missions in the bitter Alaskan terrain and weather, this worked wonders in improving the disagreements with many officers, though it saw the casualty figures increase from exposure and hypothermia. At the time of these morale concerns at the Alaskan frontier, the Defense Intelligence Agency became increasingly concerned with a large buildup in Chinese forces in the Pacific, and despite their best efforts to alert General McKarter of the issue, he was unmoved by the reports, more concerned with the pressing issue of his mens morale, and how best to cover up the casualty figures. During the Winter of 2066, Chinese forces under General Jingwei launched there invasion of Alaska, the US Security force at Alaska was quickly overwhelmed on the shore lines, and many units were heavily shelled and bombed before they were able to organise a fighting defense. Despite the best efforts of General Anderson McKarter to organise his splintered and scattered forces, the battle was quickly becoming unwinable with the remaining units under his command. The defenders of Homers only large fortification, a US airbase, were forced to fight on, even after there artillary was overrun and captured, before being turned on the defenders themselves. They were forced to surrender after the months of gruelling bombardment, infiltration and disease had whittled the defenders morale and numbers away. General Anderson McKarter was forced to pull back from his command post at Anchorage when the news came that Chinese warships were sailing for Anchorage and turning their guns upon the city. The news of the fall of Anchorage caused outrage in the United States, with the general public showing open support of war with China, whilst General Anderson McKarter was reassigned in political disgrace, to a somewhat backwater assignment; a Virtual Reality training program being funded by the United States Military, though this was considered a revolutionary development, General McKarter viewed it as a personal insult for what he considered a disastrous defeat that was the fault of the United States Senate, rather than himself. General Constantine Chase was assigned as the new commanding officer for the Alaskan frontier, whilst a reeling United States began preparing for a long and grueling war with its long time opponent, China. Category:History